The assignment
by FrankieQuinn13
Summary: Hathor the goddess of love, has given her successor a very important assignment. But will Habibah succeed and make her mistress proud. Or will Seto and Jou make things difficult.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yeah another new one. But I'm sooo inlove with puppyshipping right now I can't stand it. **

**This is my first Yu Gi Oh fanfic and I haven't seen the episodes or read the manga since I was like thirteen so I am a little fuzzy. Please forgive any inaccuracies.**

**If you must flame, do so kindly. Oh yeah I know my knowledge on Egyptian mythology is a bit shaky so just play along for now. **

**Apologies spelling, grammar and OOCness. Forgive me but I can't do Jounouchi's accent. I'll try but... Don't expect too much.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Gi Oh or any of its characters**

Hathor smiled at the young girl knelt before her.

Purple hair flowed down her back just above her hips while a single braid was plait towards the back of her head and a violet fringe hung over her forehead. Gold bracelets clung to her left fore arm and dangled off her right, complementing her dark skin very nicely. Her white dress was loose around her frame while bright green eyes were fixed on the marble floor.

Habibah was an odd one to say the least. When the girl first arrived in the realm of the gods, Hathor wasn't sure what to make of her. Especially when she was placed as her new apprentice, the goddess was at a complete loss for what to do. She was always so organised and strict with a quick temper to match.

And while these qualities did well for some of Hathor's duties as a goddess of Egypt, they were completely unfitting for someone who was destined to be the goddess of love.

It took almost five hundred years but Hathor did it, she managed to turn this strict stiff girl into an apprentice truly fit to be the goddess of love.

"You've done well little one."

Habibah let out a deep sigh, "Thank you, my lady."

"Really an excellent job. Seth and Jono are certainly the odd pair but somehow you made it work, I don't think I've ever seen two people who loved each other more."

"Thank you my lady." The girl said again, you could practically hear the beaming smile in her voice. "Although I have to admit, they were a bit difficult." She let out an annoyed sigh at that last part, letting her bowed head slump forward a bit. She thought back to all the grief those two gave her and silently groaned. _'Ra, those two were a pain'_

Hathor raised an eyebrow at the girl, "Giving up Habibah?"

"No not at all!" Habibah's head snapped up, green going wide with shock. "Of course not lady Hathor, in fact my assignment will be complete before the turn of the twenty second century."

The goddess suppressed a grin.

Teasing her young apprentice really was too much fun sometimes.

"I should hope so, the next pair will be just as difficult if not more than the priest and his slave, Habibah. You'll have to pull out all the stops on these two."

"Yes my lady." The girl said nodding for emphasis.

It was quite the assignment. You see every once in a while, on the rarest of occasions, a person would meet their soul mate. Not just any soul mate mind you, their true soul mate.

The one person who is bound to you not just in one lifetime, but in every lifetime thereafter and into the afterlife.

You could be reincarnated as a dog and your true love a cat and still be meant to be together.

The high priest Seth and his roman slave Jono were such a pair. Two souls destined to be together forever.

Of course the souls involved didn't know that.

Which is why some people go through their lives always feeling somewhat incomplete, unsatisfied or searching. Never knowing what was missing. And that's were the god's would step in.

But not always mind you.

Just in those situations where not uniting these bound souls could lead to catastrophic disasters the likes of which could make World War two look like a mud fight between five year olds.

In the case of the priest and his slave, had Jono stayed as stubborn and hot headed as he was and Seth had as cold _and _stubborn as he was. The resulting effects would have plunged Egypt into a horrifyingly dark and broken despair.

Which is why Hathor had Habibah intervene.

It was a test of sorts, the purple haired girl was to make sure that Seth and Jono got together, by any means necessary.

However Hathor could feel a disturbance in the universe, just because Seth and Jono are together in this life. Doesn't mean their reincarnations would do the same in their next life.

And that was Habibah's assignment. To prove herself worthy of Hathor's position, she was to ensure those two souls everlasting love in this and their next life.

However with the next reincarnations, Hathor was starting to have serious doubts about Habibah's abilities.

"I mean it Habibah, the next two-..." The goddess stopped for a moment. "Don't hesitate even for a second, do whatever it takes and remember, logic doesn't always work follow your heart. Alright?"

The girl stared up at her teacher for what seemed like forever. Something in Hathor's tone told her that she was about to encounter a pair like never before. But Habibah wouldn't be discouraged, her mistress was counting on her to succeed and she wasn't about to disappoint her.

The girl looked up and directly into Hathor's eyes, determination burning in her eyes.

"Yes, my lady. Understood!"

Hathor smiled at the look the purple haired girl gave her.

'Kaiba and Jounouchi won't know what hit them.'

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Just look at them Aba, their perfect for each other." The girl all but screeched in frustration as she glared at the two in front of her.

"Ah... Alright if you say so." Abayomi replied as he tilted his head to the side to look at the two teens that were the cause of his mistress's frustration.

Domino high, where the students were usually more mobile than they are right now.

Every student, teacher, janitor, lunchlady, bird, ant, paper ball etc etc. (You get where I'm going with this right?) Was frozen in time.

There was Anzu with her head in mid shake, Yugi's mouth was open in an almost sigh, Honda's fists were clenched in anger, Ryou looked more or less like Yugi and Otogi had his hand over his face mid face palm.

All of their reactions were caused by Seto and Jou.

Seto's piercing blue eyes were fixed on the blond and his lips were twisted in a sneer, while Jou looked about three seconds away from murder as he glared at the CEO.

"I don't know what to do anymore! Everything I do just ends up with them fighting. Their impossible!" The girl huffed, making the purple bangs on her head rise and fall.

"Maybe their not true soul mates." Abayomi said thoughtfully only to be met by an angry glare from the young apprentice. "Or maybe they are."

"Of course they are, Lady Hathor is never wrong." The girl turned back to Kaiba and Jou, giving a groan. "Oh Aba, they were so perfect in Egypt. So loving and caring, it was absolutely beautiful. If these two could be a little more cooperative I'm sure they'd surpass their passed selves. They'd be breathtaking!"

"I'm sure they would. But seeing as how they hate each other-"

"They don't hate each other!" Habibah snapped at her slave, the energy around her making her hair and clothes rise for a moment before she took a deep breath to continue in a more calm tone. "They don't hate each other, they're just confused."

"My apologies my lady, forgive me." Abayomi said kneeling in front of her before tilting his head up and pinning her with his deep brown eyes. "But how are you planning on joining Kaiba and Jounouchi."

The girl fidgeted a bit until she threw her hands up in defeat. "I don't know! Their so damn difficult, the priest and slave were never this difficult. Why won't they just just give it up and fuck already?!"

"Lady Habibah," Abayomi said in mock shock while his eyes danced with delicious amusement. "To use such language..."

"Oh shut up! Lady Hathor curses all the time I think I'm entitled to do so every once in a while. So FUCK you, there I said it. Besides with these two I think I'm allow-" suddenly Habibah froze as she stared at the two in question, her mind swimming with millions of possibilities and their outcomes.

"My lady?" Abayomi asked as he watched his mistress stare at the two teens, realisation dawning on her face.

"That's it."

"Lady Habibah?"

"That's it! It worked for the Seth and Jono, it could only work again!"

"What could?" The slave got up and stood behind her just as she started pacing the small space of the hall way.

"Of course, they did that of their own accord. My instigating such behaviour could be disastrous." Habibah stopped and snatched a cherry red lollipop from one of the students who had just unwrapped it and had his mouth open to stick the candy in his mouth.

"My lady, what are you talking about?"

"Considering their condition, both Jou and Kaiba could react negatively once it all ended but," the girl said around the lollipop in her mouth. "But Lady Hathor said to do whatever it takes! No hesitations!"

"Are you going to tell me about this brilliant plan of yours or not?"

Habibah stopped and gave Abayomi an absolutely devious grin, the brunette shivered. No good ever comes from that look.

She walked over, laced her arm with his and pulled him over to the fighting frozen pair. The girl pulled the lollipop from her mouth and gestured to them. "Seto Kaiba and Katsuya Jounouchi, the reincarnations of Seth and Jono. Their relationship used to be awful as well, but with a little help from me they started to fall in love. However they didn't cross the threshold until one fateful night."

The slave's eyebrow's furrowed, "Why? What happened?"

"One night Jono had finally had enough and went to confront the priest about some other thing. Tensions were high emotions ran wild. And our lovely high priest ended up making love to his darling little slave."

"O.K."

"That night Jono realised his love for Seth and vice versa. With that the two souls were finally joined."

"I still don't see how-" Abayomi's eyes went wide, "No... You can-"

"Oh but I can my naïve little slave."

"Lady Habibah, I don't think that would be such a good idea. Lady Hathor-"

Habibah shoved her stolen lollipop in the slave's mouth, "Said to do whatever it takes. Really it's all their fault that I'm forced to resort to such desperate measures. If Kaiba would stop being so damn arrogant and if Jou would just be a little more submissive. None of this would be happening."

She looked back at Abayomi who gave her a withering look.

"Don't give me that look! It's for their own good, they'll be ten-no-a hundred times happier once all of this is over. So don't even think about trying to convince me otherwise."

Abayomi gave a sigh and reluctantly nodded, speaking around the candy. "Yes, my lady."

"Good, now we should get going. We'll start after one human day."

With that the two disappeared and time moved.

"Arrogant bastard!" Jou shouted, feeling a bit off balance.

"A dog shouldn't insult his master, mutt." Kaiba replied, also feeling a little off. Like something had happened in the split second between Jounouchi's insults.

"Those two are hopeless." Anzu said shaking her head while Yugi and Ryou just sighed, Honda glared and Otogi face palmed.

When someone suddenly let out a pained scream. All eyes turned to the short brunette who was now nursing a chipped tooth, wondering where his lollipop had gone.

**A/N: how'd ya like it. Excited to see what Habibah's planning?**

**Please review.**


	2. Recipe for making lust

**A/N: Very early, but I'm not sure when my next update on this one will be my best bet is in two weeks but I'm not sure. So I'm putting this up now.**

The blond closed his locker with a slam, cursing every god and diety he knew. Because seriously, there has to be some sick and twisted psychopath looking down on him just plotting ways to make Katsuya Jounouchi's life a living hell.

Damn detention.

It was almost five o'clock by now, meaning his dad was either already home and drunk or on his way home and drunk. Although Jounouchi was holding out some hope that maybe his father was sober this time, it was rare but happened enough times to convince Jou to have a little faith in his dad.

Because in those rare times, Jou's dad was back to normal. Guilt ridden and ashamed but still normal. He'd usually remember everything he did during his drunken escapades, including the things he did to his own son.

He'd see the scars and bruises on Jou and then he'd break down. Swear to get better and make something of himself for Katsuya's sake.

Unfortunately that attitude would last all of three days before mr. Jounouchi went right back to his drunk as all hell routine.

But still, Jou had hope. His father wasn't a bad person, he could still pull himself together and Jou would be there when it happens. After all since his mom left and took Shizuka with her, all the Jounouchi men had were each other.

Anyway, other than detention and the daily beat downs that quite possibly waited for him back home. The blond was getting terrorised by his math's teacher. The woman practically screamed his head off when he'd dozed off in class.

But it wasn't his fault!

It's not his fault the fossil had a voice that could put a band of screeching monkeys to sleep. His behaviour was completely justified.

The blond raked a hand through his messy hair. It was getting a bit long, but he hadn't had any time to cut it yet. He turned away from the locker to make his way home when a loud rip echoed in the empty hallway.

"Damn it!" Jou cursed when his text books and stationary scattered across the white linoleum floors with a few loud thumps and a clatter. He whipped his bag from his shoulder and found an enormous rip in his once reliable lucky backpack.

"Great, 'sif things could get any worse."

Giving a sigh, the blond got on his hands and knees to pick them up.

However just as he reached for his math book an expensive yet familiar pair of shoes stopped just in front of him. Shoes so expensive they could only belong to one person.

"I see you've finally learned you place, Jounouchi." Said the smooth deep voice that yet again could only belong to one person.

Seto Kaiba.

Jou's hands clenched around his books and he fought the urge to growl. Maybe this time he could just ignore him.

"At your masters feet, good boy."

The blond jumped to his feet, amber eyes burning with hell bent rage. "Fuck off money bags, don't ya have one of yer employee's ta go torment or somethin'?!"

The CEO shrugged, "Actually I just came back from the principle's office to discuss my test scores. Imagine my surprise when I found a stray dog wandering the halls. Tch. This place really is a dump."

"Yeah, well if this place is such a dump then what's yer all mighty ass doing here?" Jou growled still clutching the books in his hands hard enough to rip.

Kaiba smirked, "To show second rate street mutts like you their place."

Jounouchi's glare turned supernova, "What makes ya think you're so much better than everyone else?!"

"Not everyone," Kaiba said as he turned and walked away, his perfectly pressed blue uniform clad shoulder bumping harshly against the blond as he did. "Just you, mutt."

Rage flared in Jou's veins and he grabbed Kaiba's arm to turn him back around, "You-"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Habibah gave the blond and brunette a determined glare before looking over her shoulder at the slave behind her, who was levitating several glowing viles and bags in the air.

"You did bring everything right?"

"Yes my lady." Abayomi said with a nod, "but tell me again why you don't just use a love potion."

"Lady Hathor forbade me from using love potions." Habibah moved towards Kaiba and started fiddling with his hair, somehow successfully accomplishing the just fucked look without a brush or hairspray.

"They're too temporary and fake. As soon as the effects of the potion ware off, the affected subjects feel nothing towards each other. In fact they seem to hate each other more. Besides the aim here is true love not potion induced love."

Habibah unzipped Kaiba's coat and undid the first few buttons on his shirt. "That's why I'm using a lust potion instead."

"And how's that different?"

"Well for one thing, the feeling of induced lust doesn't fade as quickly as induced love does. You see lust is a primal urge, dark and animalistic. All creatures have this urge at some point in their lives." The purple haired girl moved to Jou and played with his hair until the rebellious blond locks finally gave up and showed off his brown eyes. "So when the effects ware off, sure they don't necessarily want each other, but their bodies remember every touch. Creating an automatic response of sorts. That's why it's so difficult to forget a particularly explosive night of passion you see."

Habibah yanked the books from Jou's iron grip and tossed them to the floor, "This way every time Kaiba an Jounouchi here, even attempt to argue the memories will come flooding back. Forcing both of them to reconsider their relationship."

Abayomi asked curiously, "How do you know they won't just avoid each other afterwards?"

"There soul mates Aba, fate will keep forcing them together even if I don't do it myself." The girl gave the blond one more look over before walking back to Kaiba. She took the silver briefcase in his hand and put it against some lockers.

"And if the sex sucks?" The slave asked curiously with a tilt of his head, brown hair swaying as he did. His own mind suddenly rushing with ideas and possibilities.

Habibah paused, "Yes, well that is the tricky part isn't it. We'll just have to cast the spell and hope it works." she shrugged taking Jou's hand away from Kaiba's arm and lacing their fingers together.

After surveying her handiwork the apprentice smiled. "Perfect! Now for the potion."

"Forgive me lady Habibah, but how is this different from a love potion?"

"Oh just a few key ingredients. We don't add loyalty, faith, trust, respect and a few other things." Habibah stood next to her slave and grinned. "Hand them to me in the exact order I ask."

"Yes my lady."

"First we put in a pinch of frustration." Abayomi handed his mistress a vile off purple dust and she literally took a pinch out to sprinkle over the two teenagers in the empty hallway.

"A touch of impatience."

"Lady Habibah?"

Habibah glanced over her shoulder at Abayomi, "Well we don't want Kaiba to just turn away and try to use his lust in some Ra awfully productive way like: designing five new duel disc's to work out his frustrations. We want him to need Jounouchi and need him now."

The slave shrugged and handed the blue vile to her and she sprinkled a pinch over them again.

"Then we need a hint of attraction- no if I'm right that won't be necessary. Instead a hint of possession- possessiveness. I wonder if that's a real word." The girl just shrugged and sprinkled the green dust over Kaiba's head. "That ought to get him going, the perfect incentive for any control freak."

"Next a hint of some much needed submission," she sprinkled the white dust over Jou's head. "Just enough to make this happen without Katsuya losing his dignity."

"And last but not least, a touch of desire." Abayomi then handed Habibah a bag of red dust. The girl cupped both her hands and scooped up a good mound of red dust, blowing the entire thing out over the teens.

"Don't you think that's a bit much?" The slave asked making Habibah laugh. "Trust me, it's just enough."

The dust disappeared leaving nothing behind but a red halo that surrounded Kaiba and Jou.

"Now then. Plan A, is now in effect."

Suddenly the two disappeared and time moved.

**A/N: whatcha think?**

**Please review.**


	3. One small mistake

**A/N: here's the next one.**

**Warning: lemon included in this chapter.**

**O.K so it might seem a bit confusing especially Jou's behaviour, but it all makes sense at the end of the chapter.**

**Shout outs:**

**Dancing elf:** I know right. Lol

**Nma5:** you got more!

**AnonymoussTigress:** I certainly hope you enjoy it, the touch of desire does play a big part in this chapter although it wasn't the most important ingredient.

**Roxasinumiku:** here it is, read and enjoy. :)

**Kinkou:** Evil, really? I'm sorry to break this to you but flattery will get you absolutely nowhere. Lol anyway, the plan does fail, just not in the way you think. Hope you like it!

**Apologies spelling, grammar, OOCness**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Gi Oh or any of it's characters.**

"-son of...a..." Jounouchi froze and completely lost his train of thought, brown eyes slightly wide as he stared at the CEO.

Kaiba looked... He looked...

Sexy... Hot... Just so-so-

What the hell is going on?! Has Kaiba always looked like that? Like like... Like sex on fucking legs?! Jou blushed as his eyes met the icy cool depths that were Seto Kaiba's eyes.

For his part Seto was just as confused he kept staring at the blond wondering what had changed, wondering when it changed. Jou stared back at him for what seemed like forever until their eyes met and the blond blushed.

A light pink spread across the teens tan cheeks and he looked away looking... dare he say it?

Absolutely adorable.

Jou looked down at their joined hands, squeaked (a manly squeak) and pulled away. Unfortunately the brunette just tightened his hold on Jou's hand.

Jou's eyes went wide and cleared his throat. "Uhm- K-Kaiba, what're ya-"

The CEO pulled him close, somewhat baffled by his own actions. He just suddenly had the urge to have Jounouchi close, to feel the blond's body heat against his own. Kaiba wrapped his arms around Jou's waist, but for some reason this just made the feeling worse.

"Kaiba?!" Jou said with his eyes the widest they've been so far.

Kaiba's hold tightened a bit more and he took a deep breath, before letting his hand trail to Jou's messy hair to pull the blond's head back. Exposing his neck and leaving Jounouchi to let out a small whimper of surprise, he was at Kaiba's complete mercy. Something inside the brunette hummed in approval, something dark and possessive.

Katsuya blushed even harder at the sound that left his throat, which he really didn't mean to make. He started to struggle in Kaiba's grasp, confusion making fear rise in his chest. "Damn it rich boy, what're you doing?!"

"I want you."

Jou froze. Kaiba's voice was dark and practically dripped with lust.

"You what..."

Seto took another deep breath as he scented Jou's skin.

_'God that smell should be illegal'_

Kaiba couldn't deny it, for some reason which he couldn't explain, he wanted Jou. His body cried in agony, just begging for him to take the blond and fuck him senseless. And in that moment, he couldn't think of a reason as to why not.

"I want you Katsuya."

'Did Kaiba just say my name?'

And that's what did it.

Jou grabbed the front of Seto's shirt and crushed their lips together in a steaming kiss. The blond opened his mouth in an open invitation, moaning loudly as a tongue entered and licked down every corner of his mouth. Kaiba moved forward, slamming the other against the lockers behind him making Jou gasp. But only for a moment before Jou caught Kaiba's lips in another hungry kiss, frantically fumbling with his coat until it came off and he started pulling at the CEO's shirt.

Kaiba pulled back surprised and yet incredibly turned on by Jou's eagerness. "Easy puppy."

"Yeah." Jou mumbled as he kissed Kaiba again, letting out a satisfied moan when Kaiba's shirt fell open. He caught the CEO's tongue in his mouth and started sucking on the muscle, making the brunette moan loudly while his hands drifted across the other's chest.

"Katsuya." Seto breathed once he got his mouth and tongue away from the blond, he pinned Jou's wrists above his head. Leaving a very frustrated blond struggle to get free. "Calm down."

"I want you." Jou moaned and arched his back to try and get closer, only for Kaiba to pull back a little more.

"Patience, is a virtue." The CEO said more to himself than Jou. Even though his body was screaming for him to give Jou his wish and take him right now damn it!

"Seto, please."

Kaiba groaned at the sound of his name falling from Jou's lips and his hands loosened just a bit, giving the blond just enough leeway to break free and leap up to wrap his legs around the CEO's waist.

Jou quickly tugged off his own jacket and shirt, kissing Kaiba's throat as he did. "I want you so bad."

Kaiba tried to keep it together, to let logic take control. Of course if logic was even in the building he wouldn't be in this situation in the first place.

"I want you inside me."

"I might hurt you." Something told the CEO that he wouldn't be able to hold back once he started.

"Don't care." Jou said shaking his head before grinding his crotch against Kaiba. Moaning wantonly as he dry humped the brunette. Jou kissed Seto again, mumbling into his mouth. "Want you now."

"Please Seto."

Now what kind of person would Seto be if he ignored the beautiful horny blond mess, currently humping him if he didn't do as he was asked... No begged.

"Whatever you want puppy."

Kaiba moved them back towards the lockers before pulling Jou's legs off his waist to undo the blond's pants. The blue material hit the floor with a light tap along with his green boxers. Seto barely had enough time to appreciate a naked Jounouchi before the blond had his legs wrapped around his waist again, lips caught in another kiss.

"So eager..." Kaiba panted out between kisses

"Mmmhmm." Jou hummed reaching down to stroke his unbearably hard erection. But for some reason it wasn't enough, he needed more. "Damn it Seto!"

The blond suddenly pulled off of the CEO and pushed him away against the row of lockers on the opposite wall. By the time he'd gotten his bearings, Jou was already knelt down in front of him. He quickly undid Seto's pants pulling off his boxers at the same time. The CEO gasped as the cold air hit his hard and heated cock, but he only had a second before the next gasp, caused by Jounouchi licking him from base to tip.

The blond kept going long strokes of his tongue against Kaiba's member, there was something almost methodical about it.

Kaiba lost all train of thought when Jou took him into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the swollen head before moving up his length. He rested his hand in the blond's hair and shut his eyes, completely missing the look Jou gave him when he looked up at the brunette.

Jou suddenly pulled away, cold air hit his thoughrally slicked cock making Seto's eyes snap open as he shivered.

Jounouchi put both hands on Kaiba's shoulders and pushed him down to the floor, going down with him. With both legs on either side of Seto's hips, the blond grabbed Seto's cock and positioned it at his entrance.

All Seto could do was watch as Jou slowly slid down his length gasping and cringing in pain while he did.

"Katsu-"

Jou grabbed Seto's face with both hands and kissed him, muffled groans of pain were swallowed until the blond was filled to the hilt.

They pulled apart when the need for air came and Seto saw tears streaming down Jou's face.

"Katsuya. Are you alright?" The CEO asked fighting back against his body's instinct to thrust as he wiped away the blond's tears.

Jou nodded.

In all honesty it hurt like a bitch. He should have done more to prepare himself but he couldn't wait. He still couldn't wait. Even now with all this pain, his body screamed for him to keep going.

So he did.

The blond moved, slowly at first. He lifted his hips off the CEO's lap and back again. Pain still sparked through his body and he cringed every time he pulled up, until Seto suddenly bucked his hips. Hitting Jou's sweet spot and making him see stars.

"Seto!"

Jou quickened his pace making sure to hit that spot with each thrust. The pain fell away and he felt himself get lost in a warm electric haze.

Seto placed his hands on Jou's hips to steady him. Pleasure flowing at an alarming rate while the blond kept going, bouncing off his lap while he gasped and moaned.

Jou was so close, he could feel heat coil into a tight knot in the pitt of his stomach. He wanted to come so bad it hurt, but he couldn't. The blond started stroking his shaft, hoping that would help but... Nothing.

Just a few beads of pre cum and that's about it.

Suddenly Seto pulled Jou down and held him close, stopping any and all movement. "Katsuya."

"Come." The CEO whispered in his ear, effectively pushing Jou over the edge.

"Seto!" The blond screamed as he came, simultaneously feeling Kaiba's orgasm as his insides were suddenly flushed with heat and the brunette tensed beneath him.

They sat like that for a while riding out their orgasm induced haze, until Kaiba started stroking Jou's hair and their breathing returned to normal.

"Are you alright?"

Jou moved his head so he was facing Seto, "You're bigger than I thought you'd be."

Seto let out a chuckle, "Let me guess, you thought I built Kaiba corp the way I did to over compensate for something?"

"Yeah, should've known you built a building that big, to match your-" Jou blushed. "Something."

The blond moved off Kaiba's lap and winced when the now soft member slipped out of him. The pain got worse when he tried to stand, meaning that getting dressed consisted of quite a bit off cringing and suppressed yelps.

By the time he finished, the blond was leaning against the wall cursing to the gods for making him live on the other side of town.

Suddenly his feet were swiped out from under him. And he found himself staring up into ice cold eyes.

"What're-"

"I'll give you a ride home."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The ride was quiet for the most part. But that's only cause Seto and Jou were otherwise preoccupied. The energy they had back at school had somewhat calmed down but not completely.

Seto was uncharacteristically clingy.

He kept Jou in his lap while he kissed and touched him for all he was worth. Touched and felt all over trying to commit every curve and bend of the blond's body to memory and Jou enjoyed every minute of it, of course he'd never admit to it.

When they finally arrived at Jou's apartment building they were already getting ready to do a revised re-enactment of what happened at school. Luckily Isono, intervened.

"Mr. Kaiba sir. We have arrived at mr. Jounouchi's... Place of residence."

Seto growled impatiently, lifting his head from the mark he was making on Jou's neck. "No, were going back to the mansion."

"No, don't!" Jou said trying to fix his shirt and scramble out from under the CEO. "C'mon Seto, let me up I have to go. We have school tomorrow."

"You can sleep at the mansion," Kaiba smirked as he kissed Jou's cheek. "In my room." And another kiss. "On my bed."

"As much as I wanna I can't." The blond pushed Kaiba away and sat up to fix his shirt. "I'll see ya tomorrow-"

Seto's eyes were fixed on something on the other side of the limo window, glaring with disgust. Jou gave a sigh, he didn't need to look to know what Kaiba was glaring at.

Jou opened the door to step out. "Anyway I'll see-"

Seto grabbed his arm, "You are not going in that death trap."

"Yeah I am now let go." The blond said with a tug, without much success. "Seto my dad's here, I have ta go."

"I can have him picked up later. I am not letting my boyfriend sleep in that."

"No!" Jou said quickly. Seto couldn't know about his dad, not yet.

Kaiba's raised an eyebrow at Jou's behaviour and the blond gave him a warm smile. The one he gave his friends whenever they noticed a bruise on his arm or cut on his face.

"So I'm yer boyfriend, huh?"

A light blush crept onto Kaiba's face, he honestly didn't realise what he said until he said it. Jou's smile grew even wider and he wrapped his arms around the brunette's neck.

"I don't think suddenly moving in with my boyfriend would leave a good impression on my dad. So I'll see ya tomorrow O.K?"

Seto gave an annoyed sigh and gave Jou a kiss. "Fine, have it your way puppy."

"Thank you." Jou moved out of the car, wincing a bit when he stood outside.

"Katsuya-"

"Relax will ya money bags, you weren't that big." Jou threw a smile over his shoulder. Before closing the door and limping his way towards the building. It took some effort, but eventually he made it to the apartment he shared with his father.

Seto stayed outside until he saw Katsuya make it back into the building. Things changed incredibly quickly and yet for some reason Kaiba didn't care to ask why.

What he was worried about was Jounouchi's reaction when Seto referred to his father. Sure he didn't know much about his puppy's home life, but he figured that he'd be a relatively normal parent considering Jou's constantly cheery disposition.

"Isono." Kaiba said just as the limo moved.

"I already have someone working on a file for mr. Jounouchi's father, sir."

It didn't take a genius like Kaiba to figure out something was up with Jounouchi and his father. So the moment Katsuya's little outburst came, Isono put in the call.

"Good."

**Meanwhile in the realm of the gods.**

"Jounouchi wasn't supposed to be so frantically eager! What did you do?!" Habibah growled, tense angry energy flowed off the girl in thick waves as she glared at the brunette slave now cowering in the corner of her bedroom.

"I-uhm... Might have given you the wrong vile." Abayomi stuttered as his mistress approached him.

"Which one?"

"I..."

"WHICH ONE ABA?!" Habibah snapped causing a surge on energy to break lose and throw a vase against the wall.

"I-I'm not exactly sure b-but-"

Suddenly the energy stopped and Habibah sank down to the floor. Tears streamed down the girls cheeks and she let out a sob. "I'VE FAILED!"

Abayomi panicked and immediately rushed to her side wrapping his arms around her. "It's alright my lady."

Habibah fell into her slave's and sobbed even harder, tears soaking the others chest.

"It still worked." Abayomi said trying to reassure her. "They made love and-and Kaiba and Jounouchi seem to be absolutely taken with each other."

"The-they are..." Habibah sobbed wrapping her own arms around Abayomi.

"Well then why are you crying lady Habibah?"

The purple haired girl cried and did so for what felt like hours, with her slave just rocking her back and forth. Rubbing circles on her back to try and calm her down. Silence fell in the room and Habibah suddenly spoke.

"They won't remember."

"What?"

"The ingredient you gave me, if I'm right. It worked as a basic lust potion, but they won't remember any of it, tomorrow. Absolutely nothing."

_'Oh shit'_

Abayomi tensed, "My apologies my lady. This is my fault, I'll accept any punishment you give me."

Habibah shook her head against his chest. "That won't be necessary, what's done is done. Besides the only punishment worthy of your mistake, is death."

"But I still need you so we'll find some other way for you to make it up to me."

Abayomi let out a deep sigh, "Thank you my lady."

They stayed there on the ground, with Habibah's brain frantically trying to think of a way to make this disaster work and Abayomi enjoying the feeling of having his mistress in his arms.

**A/N: I love writing lemons but I always feel like it kinda sucked **

**anyway please review.**

**So in the next one I'm planning to include Yami and Bakura into Habibah's schemes. So definite hints at puzzle and tendershipping.**

**What do you think?**


	4. Cursed

**A/N: Hey guys!**

**So I had a lot of fun with this one, unfortunately it might be just a bit confusing.**

**Shout outs:**

**Roxasinumiku:** Glad you liked the previous chapter, I hope you enjoy what I've done with Seto and Jou in this one

**Nma5:** yeah I get your concern, but Yami and Bakura are going to be acting as a physical presence in Habibah's place, so tell me how you think I handled it.

**CRRC:** Sooo relieved you liked the lemon, I don't know why but I always feel like the lemon could have been better but you know I'm so stoked that you liked it!

**AnonymousTigress:** thank you very much. Your partly right, Yami and Bakura are kinda gonna be like Habibah's evil little schemers on the earthly plain.

**Thanks for all the reviews.**

**Usual apologies.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Jou slowly sat up in his bed while his body protested with every movement. A low thudding pain pounded in the back of his head while a sharp one stabbed in his lower back.

Katsuya felt like shit!

Why did it all hurt so much?

The blond leaned forward holding his face in his hands, despite the fact that he felt like he got hit by a truck he also actually felt kinda good.

He felt really good.

A content feeling of warmth spread all across his body, despite the nagging pain in his head and back. His whole body felt relaxed like he'd released a shit load of tension last night. But Jou doesn't remember beating the crap out of anyone the day before.

_'What the hell happened?' _

Still half asleep, Jou shuffled out of bed being mindful of the pain throbbing in his body as he made his way to the bathroom. The blonds legs buckled beneath him for a moment and he cursed low in his throat as he limped his way down the small hallway.

It's Tuesday so no matter how awful he feels he has to go to school. At least they don't have gym today.

Jou opened the tap and ran his hand under the rushing stream before scooping up some cold water to splash on his face. The blond wiped his hands over his face and dragged his fingers through his hair before looking up at the mirror.

It was too early to be up... Well too early for Katsuya Jounouchi anyway. He'd had the weirdest dream, unfortunately he couldn't remember any of it. His mind kept nudging him, urging him to remember although he had no idea why a stupid dream would be so important.

_'Might as well get ready for school'_ Jou thought as he reached for his toothbrush when something in the mirror caught his eye. The blond froze when he saw the mark on the side of his neck.

Right there, huge and glaringly obvious was a dark bruise. A bite mark...

A hickey?!

Why does he have a hickey?!

Jou rubbed his palm over the mark hoping against hope that it was just some dirt or some ink or... Something! Unfortunately it didn't.

How did that get there? Jou doesn't remember doing anything like that yesterday.

Actually... Jou doesn't remember much from the day before. He went to school, had a few classes, detention and then-

Nothing.

Jou doesn't remember anything after walking out of detention. Not getting his books from his locker, how he got home, what he ate for dinner.

Nothing.

"What the hell..."

First he wakes up feeling like he got run over by a train and now this? What happened yesterday and why can't he remember?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BE-_

A hand came down hard on the alarm clock beside the bed. Kaiba groaned as he pushed himself up and sat on the bed. The brunette stretched out his arms and shoulders, joints popping as he did. Other than the pounding headache in the back of his head, Kaiba felt fantastic.

As he rolled his shoulders a bit more he felt a satisfied humm thrummed throughout his body, instantly putting him in a good mood.

Which was extremely rare for the young CEO.

Seto got out of bed to get ready for school. One of the more unnecessary chores he needed to take care of, however if Kaiba wanted to be taken seriously in the business world he needed to have a highschool diploma.

Child genius or not.

After an abnormally long shower Kaiba got dressed and headed downstairs to the dining room where he was instantly greeted by Mokuba staring right at him from the large table, like the boy had been staring at the doors just waiting for his big brother to walk in.

"Morning Seto!" The raven chirped with a beaming smile as Kaiba slid into his chair at the head of the table.

"Morning." One of the staff walked in as if on cue and started serving the brunette. As the young woman carefully filled his cup with a steaming black liquid and another one set a bowl of cereal in front of Mokuba along with a jug of milk, Kaiba couldn't help but notice how insanely happy his little brother seemed to be.

Once breakfast was served Kaiba realised that Mokuba had been staring expectantly at him since the second he entered the room.

The raven has always been able to unnerve anyone with those big stormy eyes, even Seto himself. It's really the only obvious sign that the boy actually was a Kaiba.

A fact that filled Seto both with pride and maybe just a hint of fear.

"Mokuba, is there a reason why you're staring at me?"

The boy blinked in surprise and a light blush crept onto his face, he honestly didn't realise that he was staring. "No, no reason Seto. It's just..."

The brunette lifted an eyebrow at Mokuba who was biting his lip nervously, picking at the colourful cereal in his bowl with a spoon.

The boy looked up at him and to Seto's complete and total surprise, an absolutely wicked grin spread over his face. "Did you have a good night, last night?"

'Last night, why would Mokuba ask something like that?'

Giving a mental shrug Seto lifted coffee cup in front of him to his lips, "I slept fine."

Mokuba's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, until he gave an exasperated sigh. "I mean before you got home," stormy grey rolled in annoyance, before the previous grin slid back into place. "Did you have fun, nii-sama?"

Fun? Before he got home?

"Mokuba why would that matter?"

The raven's eyes went wide and he almost jumped from his chair, "What do you mean, why would that matter? I thought you-" Mokuba stopped.

Kaiba's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Thought I what?"

Mokuba stared at his brother for a few moments, before he sighed and slumped back in his chair. "Never mind."

Seto watched as the boy pour some milk into his bowl and slowly stirred his cereal, glaring at a chair on the opposite side. He couldn't imagine what could have possibly happened the night before that seemed so important to him.

Seto reached for a slice of toast when he suddenly paused.

Actually, now that he thought about it, Seto couldn't remember anything about the night before.

He remembers school, classes, arguing with that moron of a principle and then-

Nothing?

Not a single thing.

The brunettes eyebrows furrowed and his jaw clenched. How could he have forgotten everything from the night before. Sure Kaiba loses track of time, what CEO doesn't?

But Seto couldn't remember anything. Not what he ate, how he got home, checking in on Mokuba, doing some work before bed.

Nothing!

It's like a whole chunk of his memories was just cut out and thrown away.

As the brunette's mind raced, trying to find a logical reason for his memory loss. Mokuba glanced at him through his glasses.

What the hell is wrong with him?

When Isono first told him about what happened in the limo between Seto and Jou, Mokuba was surprised to say the least and yet... Completely ecstatic!

Whether his big brother wants to admit it or not, Seto is lonely. He's always been lonely.

Sure he has Mokuba and the boy knows that he means the world to Seto, but that's not the same thing. The CEO needs someone for himself, someone other than his little brother to love and protect. The raven had often asked Kaiba if he'd ever wanted to start dating, but he'd always refuse and say that he didn't have time. With the world being as greedy and under handed as it is, Mokuba was somewhat relieved that Kaiba never took his advice.

But now there's Jou.

Mokuba's always liked Jou. He and Yugi have been the closest thing to true friends that the boy has ever had. Unfortunately Kaiba's never been very fond of "the geek squad" especially Jounouchi, so he rarely ever let Mokuba hang around any of them for too long.

That's why Mokuba was so happy to hear about Jou and again... He was very, very surprised.

The last time he checked Kaiba hated Jou, despised him and as far as Mokuba knew the feeling was mutual. Maybe that's what it was all about, maybe all that hatred was caused by sexual tension.

The raven blushed at the thought and quickly moved to take a spoonful of cereal. Thinking about his brother doing _'it' _with Jou might seem entertaining now, but Mokuba had no doubt that he'd need therapy later on if he didn't stop.

Back to the matter at hand.

With Jou dating Seto, the blond would probably be around all the time and Mokuba would finally have someone to hang out with in the cold void that is the Kaiba mansion.

And maybe someday if things went well he'd legally have Jou as a brother.

But with Kaiba doing such a realistic impression of playing dumb, Mokuba didn't see the chances of that happening too soon.

You'd swear he doesn't remember anything.

_'Maybe Yugi knows what's going on'_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Katsuya walked down the crowded hallway at domino high with a kind of limp, swerving passed students and dodging teachers as he made his way over to his locker.

Other than the mystery hickey, Jou also made the discovery of realising that he didn't take any of his books home with him the day before. Meaning his math homework still isn't done.

Damn teacher is gonna have fun with him today.

When he got to his locker he heard someone calling his name just as he put in his combination and the steel door opened.

"Hey Jou!"

The blond turned to find Yugi, Ryou and Honda walking up to him. Jou tugged the collar of his jacket higher up and gave them a warm smile.

_'Hopefully they won't notice'_

Because if the did, Jounouchi wouldn't even know what he was supposed to be lying about let alone how to lie about it.

"Hey guys, what's up?"

"Not much." The tri-colored teen smiled.

"So how'd detention with the dinosaur go yesterday?" Honda asked Jou with a grin and the blond almost sighed in relief. If they haven't noticed yet, they won't notice at all.

"Fantastic, like always." Jou said as he turned back to open his locker, amber went wide when he found the steel compartment completely empty.

"What the-... Where are my books?!"

Ryou gave a soft sigh, "Jou I don't think that's going to get you out of class. You got caught the last time, remember?"

Honda laughed and gave the blond a pat on the back, tossing his arm around Jou's neck.

"He's right Jou, Makimoto won't fall for that one ag-..." Honda stopped when he looked inside the blond's locker and found it completely empty. "Holy shit! He isn't lying."

Yugi and Ryou quickly moved to look inside and found that Honda was right.

Yugi looked up at Jou, "Did you leave them at home?"

"No! I left them here yesterday." Katsuya said pointing at the empty locker. Regardless the fact that he wasn't sure what he did with his books yesterday.

"So you weren't even going to try to do your homework?" Ryou said with a frown earning a glare from Jou.

"What the hell am I supposed to do now?" The blond stepped away from his locker, roughly raking a hand through his hair. "You know that old bat is gonna kill me for not-OOF!"

The blond whirled around when he was suddenly bumped into, considering the pain in his lower back and his angered mood. It took a while for Jou to see his attacker.

But once he did he glared.

"What the hell Kaiba! Watch where your going!"

The brunette stopped and sneered at Jou over his shoulder, "Shut up, mutt. I'm not in the mood."

He really wasn't.

When he was leaving the mansion that morning he discovered that his brief case was gone, not just any brief case.

_The _brief case.

The briefcase that held the one thing that held Kaiba's entire life inside of it.

His laptop.

Sure the CEO wasn't dumb enough not to have back ups for all the files on his computer, but that was still _his laptop_.

After activating the tracking chip he kept in his briefcase, he found that his most precious possession was at school.

In the principle's office to be precise, which is where Seto was headed right at that moment. But then again Jou had his own reason's to be extroadenarilly pissed that morning, so adding Kaiba's attitude to the list was something Jou wasn't _in the mood _for.

Ignoring the freezing glare Kaiba was giving him, the blond stomped up to him and grabbed his arm to turn him around.

"What the hell is your problem, asshole?!" Jou spat, "Didn't have anyone to fire today so you decided to ruin everyone else's day?"

"I don't have to answer to a second rate dog like you." Kaiba growled, "Get lost before I'm forced to show you your place."

"Yeah right, I'd like to see you try Rich boy." Jou scoffed, "Probably couldn't-"

Before Jou could finish his sentence he was suddenly slammed against the wall with an arm pinning his chest so he couldn't move.

"Jou!" Yugi screeched as he watched Kaiba pin his friend against the wall.

As soon as the blond got his bearings he looked up at the brunette and gave him a hell damning glare.

"Let me go!"

"No, its time I showed you your place once and for all, mutt." Kaiba snarled as he pressed a little harder.

Jou struggled under his hold trying to find a way out when-

_'I want you'_

The blond paused as Seto's voice spoke but the CEO's lips stayed in that twisted sneer. He quickly shook his head thinking that his mind was simply playing tricks on him.

"Get off money bags!"

_'I want you Katsuya'_

This time Jou froze. Kaiba's voice was low and seductive, just drowning in lust. Kaiba's never said his name like that. Hell Kaiba's never said his name period!

Kaiba was furious, his mind was swimming with rage when a voice spoke in his head.

_'I want you'_

Kaiba tensed, it was Jounouchi's voice but his lips weren't moving.

_'I want you so bad'_

The brunette watched as Jounouchi's face twisted into one of confusion, just as a blush crept onto his face. There was something overly familiar about his blush. Ice cold eyes moved to the blonds neck where a dark bruise lay hidden under the collar.

Kaiba moved his arms off of Jou and the blond gave him a confused look and he watched as the CEO moved the collar of his uniform jacket to expose the hickey on his neck.

_**'Easy puppy'**_

The insult sounded so different this time, Jou squeaked and tried to get away only for Kaiba to pin him against the wall again.

_'Please Seto'_

Once the mark was exposed, something dark inside of Kaiba growled in approval. Almost like he's the one who made it.

Blue met amber and Jou almost shrank into the wall at what he found in Kaiba's eyes.

Possession, dark desire.

The blond swallowed and tried to reach out for some defiance, but all he found was lust.

God he wanted Kaiba so bad.

_'I want you inside me'_

Something flashed in Kaiba's eyes and he started leaning forward.

Meanwhile Yugi, Honda and Ryou were watching on the sidelines, completely confused by the sudden change in atmosphere.

/Aibou, do you see that?/

Yugi blinked, startled to suddenly hear Yami's voice. /See what?/

/Look closely at Kaiba and Jou, can you see it?/

Amethyst eyes narrowed carefully and Yugi saw it, a red halo glowed around the two a tense energy that surrounded the them.

/Yami, what does it mean?/

Yugi could feel the spirit's unease, /I don't know./

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Well this is interesting."

Habibah tilted her head to the side and gave Kaiba and Jou a confused smile.

Some students moved around the apprentice and slave, while some moved right through them. They were like ghosts, completely unaffected by the world around them.

_'I want you Seto'_

_'Katsuya'_

"What does it mean lady Habibah?"

The girl's face crinkled in amusement as they listened to the voices that only Seto and Jou could hear.

"I'm not exactly sure." Habibah took a few steps forward and squinted at the two.

Seto's breathing was harsh and Jou's chest rose and fell rapidly, both teens looked like they were seconds away from jumping each other.

"Aba."

"Yes, my lady?" The slave said as he walked to his mistresses side.

"I think we've made a curse."

Abayomi gaped, "A curse?!"

_'Katsuya'_

_'Please Seto'_

Suddenly the girl smiled and her face filled with wicked glee, "Oh I can definitely work with this."

"Lady Habibah?"

The purple haired girl spun around on her heel and wrapped her arm around the slave's shoulder's.

"Aba, what do you know about curses?"

Abayomi's face scrunched up in confusion, "They're bad?"

"Usually, but sometimes they're good." Habibah walked to the side with Abayomi still on her side. "What do you know about the good one's?"

"They have a purpose."

Habibah released her slave and clapped her hands together, "Exactly."

"So what's the purpose of this curse?"

"I'm not exactly sure, but seeing as how we were trying to make a potion for lust when you messed up-"

Abayomi instantly sank to his knees, "I apologise my lady."

"Oh stop that, I already said that I forgive you." Habibah growled impatiently as she grabbed her slave and pulled him to his feet. "Since this was meant to be a potion for lust and these two are strained soul mates, my guess is that its purpose is for Seto and Jou to acknowledge their feelings for each other."

"Acknowledge their feelings?"

"Both Jou and Seto have to look into each others eyes and say, _'I love you'_. Once they say that the curse will be lifted."

The brunette frowned, "But what happens if they don't?"

Habibah blew at the bangs hanging over her forehead and placed her hand on her hip as she nodded to Seto and Jou. "Then _that _will happen every time they're within reaching distance. Of course if they should have sex they'll forget everything," the purple haired girl bit her lip in thought. "Which is why we'll need some help."

"Help lady-"

Abayomi was suddenly interrupted by Honda's horrified yell. "Jou what are you doing!"

The blond and brunette were snapped out of their trance. Jounouchi's hand was on Kaiba's shirt twisting the material as he pulled the CEO closer, while Kaiba's hand was buried in the blond's hair just centimetres away from sealing their lips in a kiss.

The two quickly pulled away from each other and stared until...

_"Attention please," _a voice everyone could hear suddenly echoed in the crowded hall from the intercom. _"Seto Kaiba and Katsuya Jounouchi, please report to the office. Seto Kaiba and Katsuya Jounouchi"_

The CEO gave Jou one last glare before stomping off towards the office and Jou did the same only he chose to take the long way and walked in the opposite direction.

"What was that all about?" Ryou asked staring wide eyed at Jou's retreiting form.

Yugi frowned, "I don't know."

And then suddenly time stopped.

Habibah walked over to Yugi and Ryou, she placed a hand on each of their heads and closed her eyes.

"Lady Habibah, what are you doing?"

"Bringing out the Pharaoh and the thief. I'm going to need their help."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yami fell forward, but caught himself before he could hit the linoleum floors. The spirits eyes went wide when he realised that he was in control of Yugi's body, but he doesn't remember leaving the puzzle.

As he looked around he noted with shock that everyone was standing perfectly still, a quick glance out the nearby window told him that it wasn't just the students either.

Birds hung in the sky mid flight while trees were bent to the side even though there was no wind.

What's going on, perhaps it's shadow magic?

/Aibou are you alright?/ the spirit said as he tried to contact his hikari only to be met by complete silence.

"What the fuck!"

Yami's head snapped to the side and he found Bakura standing beside him in Ryou's place.

"Bakura?"

"Good morning, Atemu."

Both Yami and Bakura looked up to find a purple haired girl with dark skin and bright green eyes grinning at them, while a brunette stood behind her arms, folded over his chest as he glared at them.

Yami's eyes went wide when he recognised the girl and he immediately went down to kneel before her.

"Lady Habibah, truly it is an honour to see you."

"You're looking well Pharaoh."

"Lady...?" Bakura said as he just stood there and stared at her. "Who the hell are you?"

"Lady Habibah, apprentice to the great goddess Lady Hathor," Abayomi ground out as he glared at the pale man. "You would be wise to show some respect, _thief_."

Bakura gave a snort and Yami silently cursed at the thief for being so rude. After all this goddess wasn't exactly known for her patience. "Is there something we can help you with Lady Habibah?"

"Why yes there is, how very perceptive of you Atem." Habibah said with a nod, "I'm sure you're aware of my intervention concerning the priest and slave."

"Yes, Lady Habibah."

"And both of you know that Seto and Katsuya are their reincarnation?"

"Yes-"

"Yeah so what?" Bakura growled folding his arms over his chest.

Habibah's eyes flickered to the thief and Yami was surprised to see the girl actually smile at him. Had that been him a few hundred years ago Habibah would have banished him to the darkest corner of the shadow realm.

"I'm surprised you didn't do anything about the situation yourself's, you do know what's at stake don't you?"

Yami swallowed, "I thought that they would find their own way together Lady Habibah-"

"And I really just don't give a shit about the priest and his boy toy."

"Bakura!" Yami hissed.

Habibah laughed, "Either way, I need your help with Seto and Katsuya. It would seem that things aren't going exactly as planned and I need someone who can run interference for me since I can't do it myself."

"Interference?"

"Yes Atem, interference. I need you two to make sure that Seto and Jou spend as much time together as possible. Preferably alone however," at this part Habibah's voice got an serious almost threatening edge to it. "You cannot allow them to have sex, under _any _circumstances."

"Why would they?" Yami asked, as far as he knew Seto and Jou hated each other. He saw no threat of them sleeping together.

"Did you see what happened between them just now?"

"Yes."

"You meet the eye-fucking and almost-fucking," Bakura gave a snort. "Yeah I saw that."

"Well let's just say from now on they'll feel compelled to go from almost-fucking to actual-fucking. You'll need to make sure they spend time together while simultaneously acting as... What do the kids call it these days..."

Habibah's eyebrows furrowed for a moment when it finally hit her. "Cock blockers, that's the word."

Abayomi stifled a chuckle at hearing his mistress curse and Bakura grinned while Yami gave a sigh.

What on earth happened to the apprentice he once feared so greatly.

"Now, do you accept the task I've set before you."

Yami gave a quick nod, "Yes Lady Habibah."

"No."

Habibah blinked and stared at Bakura, "No?"

"No, I've got better things to do than play the priest and slave's babysitter for some girl with weird hair."

"Why you-"

Habibah raised her hand to silence the slave and gave a smile. "That's completely up to you, you're not being forced into anything. I just suppose... the Pharaoh is the only one who gets a reward."

Bakura instantly perked up, "Reward?"

"I do not need a reward-"

"Hold it Pharaoh, let's hear what Lady Habibah is offering." The albino said as he gave a perfectly sinister smile.

"In exchange for your services, I'll arrange for you to receive your own body. You'll no longer be forced to be confined to the millennium piece, however you'll be restricted to the distance that your hikari allows."

Yami's eyes went wide, "So that means-"

"Yes, Atemu. You'll finally be able to touch your precious Yugi."

The spirit blushed, he always forgets that the god's can read minds.

"Seeing as how the Pharaoh is the only one who'll be helping I suppose that the thief-"

"Wait just a minute," Bakura said as he walked over to the girl and knelt down in front of her. He took the girls hand and Yami glared at him.

The albino glared back and hissed. "Hey you aren't the only one with a hikari to molest."

Bakura kissed her hand and gave her a dazzling smile, "I am in your service, my lady."

Habibah raised an eyebrow at the thief and laughed. Abayomi glared at Bakura who just gave him a smirk.

"Very well, you'll start immediately."

**A/N: so whatcha think?**

**Did Frankie do good?**

**Please review.**


	5. Bakura's plan

**A/N: alrighty kids.**

**This chapter is I don't really know what it is. I'm just really focussed on the other chapters I have planned. I have a lot of plans for Yugi and Mokuba. Can't wait to get started. **

**One more thing though, like I said before its been a real long time since I've seen the episodes or read the manga, so I'm not all that clear on the staff. Their all made up in this story. So just play along for now**

**Shout outs:**

**AnonymousTigress:** Good guess, Isono is only going to be coming in on the next chapter so look out for that. Otherwise, glad you liked the chapter.

**Nma5:** Thanks I'm glad you approve. Originally I was just gonna do like a three part thing where they do it and then happily ever after but my imagination got away from me. So I'm happy your glad that they don't remember, although their amnesia does play a huge part later on. As for Bakura and Yami, well... I hope you like what I did with them in this chapter.

**CRRC:** Yay they liked it! Lol I'm not particularly funny so I'm thrilled that you liked it.

**Roxasinumiku:** you bet it is!

**Princessbarb21:** happy you liked it :) here's the next one.

**Usual apologies**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Jou walked down the crowded hallway, not really looking where he was going or who he was passing. He's made the trip to the principle's office so many times, he could probably walk it backwards, with a blind fold, in the middle of an earth quake by now.

Besides he had more confusing thoughts to deal with, so he was more than happy to just let his body operate on autopilot for now.

What the hell was that?!

What just happened?

Did he really just try to kiss Kaiba? And more importantly was Kaiba about to kiss him back?

Why?

Katsuya hates Kaiba and Kaiba feels the same way about him, doesn't he?

Jou didn't understand. It's not even like his body was moving of it's own accord either. No, he wanted Kaiba and wanted him bad. For those brief few seconds before Honda interrupted them he saw absolutely nothing wrong with just jumping in and kissing the CEO. Kaiba looked so...

Hot and the look in those usually cold blue eyes...

God, Jou could barely suppress a shiver at the memory.

Kaiba's grip on his hair was firm but not painful. As he tilted the blond's head back Jou felt a little exposed and vulnerable that way. But another part of him was incredibly turned on, he almost wanted Kaiba to take him right there in the hallway. He could almost feel the brunettes lips press against his before they moved down to his neck to leave a mark right-

"Back again, Jounouchi?"

Jou snapped out of his thoughts to find himself at the receptions desk just outside of the principles office. Katsuya couldn't help but blush as the elderly woman behind the desk gave him a disapproving look.

His pants were starting to get a little tight and for some reason his hand was on his neck, gently stroking the mystery bite mark. He couldn't believe where his thoughts were headed, more than that he couldn't believe he was getting turned on by the thought of fucking Kaiba.

Seriously what's going on?

Jou gave the red headed woman on the other side of the desk a nervous smile. "Sorry Kiku."

She gave a soft sigh as she tapped a stack of papers against her desk and shook her head, before looking up at the teen and piercing him with her grey eyes.

"I thought we agreed that you'd stay as far away from here as humanly possible."

"Couldn't help it Kiku," Jou shrugged as he gave the woman a smirk. "How could I stay away with a fox like you here?"

Kiku narrowed her eyes at the teen, "Very funny Jounouchi." She growled despite the light pink that crept into her cheeks. "Since Seto Kaiba is already inside, I assume that you two got into another fight."

"Uh..."

Does it count as fighting if you go from arguing to staring at each other while fighting of the urge to screw each other silly?

"You're the one who called it in Kiku, shouldn't you know?"

"No," The redhead frowned. "Mr. Namikaze didn't tell me why he needed to see you two, just to make the announcement. Although I have to admit he did seem a bit uncomfortable earlier."

Jou paused, "Uncomfortable?"

"Yes, I have no idea why he seemed so off, but there was something very odd in his eyes." Kiku said thoughtfully as she tilted her head to the side a bit until she finally took a deep breath and smiled up at Jou. "If he's already in such a bad mood then I suggest you get in there. Mr. Namikaze just went to check on something so he won't be long."

"Yeah O.K." Jou gave a nod and walked over to the door when Kiku called after him.

"Please try to at least be civil with Kaiba."

"Do I get a kiss if I do?" Jou teased as he grinned at the older woman who simply smirked back at him.

"I'm sure if you asked nicely, young mr. Kaiba would be more than happy to kiss you himself."

The blond's eyes widened and he started choking on air.

That comment hit way too close to home.

Kiku laughed that sweet tinkering laugh and Jou realised that she was just joking.

"Haha, who's funny now."

Kiku smiled before turning back to her desk. Jou stared at the door in front of him. He was suddenly very anxious at the thought of being alone with Kaiba for any amount of time.

The blond still had no explanation for whatever it is that happened between them in the hallway. The blond was ashamed to admit that he's terrified to find out exactly what it was, because something told him that he wouldn't like it.

Kaiba's image kept flashing in his mind. How ridiculously good he looked. Jou wanted nothing more than to run his fingers through his hair and touch that pale porcelain skin just to see if it was really as smooth and soft as it looked.

As these thoughts crossed his mind Jou started fussing with his hair and straightening his clothes, to make sure he at least looked a little presentable when-

_'Wait a minute!'_

Who cares, its just Kaiba for goodness sakes.

Whatever happened back there was nothing but a freak accident. It doesn't mean anything. His mind was probably playing trick's on him anyway.

So why should Jou care?

The blond rolled his shoulders back and stuffed a hand in his pocket while the other opened the door and he strolled into the office. Amber eyes instantly fell on the occupied seat in front of the principles desk and Jou could see the back of a perfectly smooth brunette head.

His posture was perfect yet uncaring, like the world as a whole wasn't worth his time. Jou gave a snort at the fingers drumming impatiently against the armrest and he walked over to slouch in the other vacant seat in front of the desk.

Kaiba's hand just kept drumming against the seat and his head remained faced forward as if Jounouchi wasn't even there to begin with. Which Jou didn't mind at all, he didn't want to talk to the stuck up bastard anyway.

They sat there in silence, with Kaiba still drumming and Jou sinking further into his chair as the seconds passed by.

Suddenly Kaiba's fingers stopped mid tap.

Jou could faintly see a look of alarm flash in the CEO's eyes as the blond glanced at him from his seat.

Jou almost let out a chuckle, Kaiba looked like he just saw a gho-

_'I want you'_

Now it was Jounouchi's turn to freeze.

_**'I want you Katsuya'**_

No it wasn't happening.

_'Katsuya'_

It couldn't be!

Jou slowly sat up in his chair with his back as stiff and straight as a board, while Kaiba looked just as immobile.

The CEO had managed to blow off the little incident in the hallway as some kind of fluke, those feelings didn't happen.

He couldn't want the dog like that.

And Kaiba had successfully convinced himself as such, he barely even felt the need to acknowledge the blond when he walked in the room.

He was actually doing pretty well at ignoring him, when the voices started again. More specifically Jounouchi's voice.

It was simply dripping with desire, constantly begging pleading the CEO to fuck him, to take him now.

But that can't be right. Jounouchi was sitting right next to him and he's absolutely sure the blond didn't say anything.

Was he losing it?

Jounouchi never said his first name especially not like that!

The two sat in there as the tension just continued to grow. Both trying to ignore the lust filled cries echoing in their heads. The love bite on Jou's neck started to burn.

_'I want you inside me'_

Seto's hand clenched into a tight fist and his jaw locked as desire coursed through his veins and he had to fight the urge to jump the blond beside him.

_'Katsuya'_

Jou swallowed thickly and tried to at least sit perfectly still, because frankly he didn't trust himself to move without doing something monumentally stupid like tearing Kaiba's clothes off, climbing on top of his lap and-

Nonononono!

Bad thoughts bad thoughts!

_**'I want you'**_

_'Easy puppy'_

_'Please Seto'_

_'Whatever you want'_

"Mr. Kaiba, Mr. Jounouchi."

A voice suddenly said from the door and each teen gave a sigh of relief.

The sexual tension in the room instantly lifted and Jou felt his body start to relax and sink back into his chair. While Kaiba's hand unclenched and his jaw eased up.

That was probably the longest two minutes of their lives.

Jou took slow steady breath's as he watched the raven haired principal sit behind the desk in front of them, when he looked into the man's dark eyes he saw what Kiku was talking about.

He looked extremely uncomfortable.

There was a brimming rage in the man's aged expression and yet there also seemed to be something else there as well. If Jou didn't know any better he'd swear the older man was embarrassed about something.

The principal turned to his computer and quickly started typing out on the keyboard, clicking a few times on the mouse.

"Mr Jounouchi, Mr. Kaiba" the man started as soon as he'd settled himself in his seat as he pinned both of them in his gaze. "Do you know why you're both here?"

"No." Kaiba said shortly.

"No sir." The blond reiterated.

Mr. Namikaze took a deep breath, "Yesterday after my meeting with you mr. Kaiba, the janitor came to see me about something he'd found in the hallway."

Neither teen said anything as they waited for the man to continue.

"It would seem that he witnessed something occur in the hallways before he found these things left behind. He said," the man paused and he squared his shoulders as he took another deep breath. "He said that he saw two students having sex in the middle of the hallway."

Surprise flashed in Kaiba's eyes for a second until it was replaced with indifference.

So two stupid kids got caught at school, exactly what does that have to do with him?

Jou bit the inside of his cheek to stop himself from laughing while the mirth simply glowed in his eyes.

"After engaging in these activities, these students neglected to take their belongings with them and instead chose to leave them scattered across the hallway for the janitor to pick up. After going through these things we managed to identify these students."

Jou lifted a hand to his face and bit his knuckle to stop the laughter from bursting through.

"I'm sorry mr. Namikaze, but what does this have to do with me?" Kaiba asked impatiently. He didn't come here to get the latest on school scandals, highschool was an enormous waste of time as it is.

"Perhaps you'd like to see what we found."

Jou smirked. Stupid kids, getting themsel-

Jou's smirk fell like it had been bitch slapped right off his face.

To Kaiba and Jounouchi's complete and utter shock, mr. Namikaze came back carrying his old back pack and books in one hand while he held Seto's brief case in the other.

"_These_," the older man spat, "belong to the students that were seen having sexual intercourse on school grounds."

The blond's mouth fell open, "Tha-thats impossible!"

Kaiba shot out of his chair, "What the hell is going on here?!"

"What's going on here, mr. Kaiba is that a member of the school's staff saw you and mr. Jounouchi engaging in sexual acts on school property." Mr. Namikaze glared. "He witnessed an argument between you when he was taking out the trash and then watched you and Jounouchi-" the man couldn't bring himself to say it and chose to glare at the two in front of him.

"You don't believe him do you?!" Jou all but screeched as he stood as well. "Mr. Namikaze! I can't stand this asshole and you know it, why the hell would I-"

"The feelings mutual mutt." Kaiba snarled as he glared at the raven. "I don't know what that zero class, moron of yours told you. But he's wrong."

Mr. Namikaze paused and fixed both the teens in a glare. "Believe it or not we do have proof, mr. Kaiba. So your confession isn't necessary."

Kaiba tensed, "Proof?"

"Sir what are you-"

Jou was interrupted when the man lifted his hand to silence him. "I don't want to hear it. Such acts conducted on school property are not to be tolerated, I'm only grateful that there was only one witness." The man gave a sigh, "Look I don't have anything against your...preferences-"

"Preferences?!" Jou squeaked.

"But I cannot allow you to do as you please without punishment for breaking school rules. As of this friday both of you will have detention for the next two month's."

"What!"

"For something we didn't even do?!"

Kaiba growled, "I'm not sure if you understand how this arrangement works mr. Namikaze, but I have a company to run. I don't have time for detention."

Jou almost took a step back as he watched the CEO give the principal a scorching glare. There's a reason why Kaiba's one of the most feared men in Japan after all.

The blond was surprised to see the older man stand his ground and glare back, "Then make time mr. Kaiba. I don't care what you do, you should consider yourselves lucky you're not getting suspended."

Kaiba's glare intensified and Jou finally took a step back.

Mr. Namikaze calmly lifted the CEO's brief case towards him and said. "Detention. Friday. Don't be late."

Kaiba gave the man one more growl before snatching his briefcase from his hand and storming out of the office, closing the door with a slam.

Jou looked up at the principal and let out a defeated sigh as he gave him a stern look, before picking up his things and heading out the door.

Once it closed behind the blond, mr. Namikaze promptly collapsed into his chair. The raven shut his eyes and took a few deep steady breath's.

He's probably the only one to stand up to a Kaiba and live to tell the tale.

The man reached for one of his desk drawers and opened it. He pulled out a glass and a bottle of sake, setting both items in front of the computer as he pulled his chair closer.

"Hopefully I'll never have to do that again." He said with a heavy sigh as he opened the bottle and filled his glass to the brim.

As he lifted the liquid to his lips his eyes caught the image on the glowing screen making him cringe and quickly swallow the sake in one gulp.

"Thank God they didn't ask to see the proof." Namikaze said with deep relief. "I don't think I would've been able to sit through that all over again."

The raven clicked on the mouse a few times until the image of Kaiba and Jou naked on the floor in an empty hallway, disappeared.

_FOOTAGE DELETED_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"WHAT?! REALLY?!"

"Mr. Mutou," the stern looking woman at the front of the class started as she glared the boy down. "Is there a reason you are screaming out in the middle of class?"

Yugi blinked before a dark blush instantly flared in his cheeks. The boy cursed himself for being so careless as he sat back down, desperately trying to avoid the curious and amused stares coming from the students around him.

"N-no mam, I very sorry for my outburst."

"Hn. I should hope so." The woman's eyes lingered on him a little longer until she turned back to the blackboard to finish writing the equation. "Now as I was saying, this problem is fairly simple. 12x - 48x ÷ (325xy..."

As the woman continued her lecture, the students gave up on staring at the tri-colored teen and brought their eyes back to the front of the class trying to at least pretend like they were paying attention. Yugi did the same, his eyes stayed fixed on the board while his mind was preoccupied with more pressing matters.

/Yami, are you sure? Are Kaiba and Jou really soul mates?/

/Yes, I am./

/B-but they hate each other! If they're soul mates then they should at least like each other a little right? Is it possible that maybe this, Lady Habibah is wrong?/

/I doubt it, the gods rarely ever interfere with the affairs of mortals. They prefer to let them do things for themselves, they only get involved in the most dire of situations. Lady Habibah's presence proves that something is very wrong./ Yami explained. /They are soul mates and they need to be together, regardless of how strained their relationship might be at this time/

/Wow/ Yugi leaned back in his chair, /I guess it sort off makes sense with how those two are always picking on each other. Come to think of it, other than Mokuba, I don't think Kaiba's pays more attention to anyone else _but _Jou and Jou talks about Kaiba all the time. Why didn't you say anything?/

/It wasn't my place, Aibou./ the spirit gave a sigh. /I thought that Kaiba and Jou would eventually come around on their own. I never could have dreamed that my cousin's reincarnation would surpass him in stubbornness./

/Yami, what were they like, in Egypt I mean./

Yami was silent for a few moments until Yugi felt a rush of admiration and a touch jealousy coming from the spirit, /There are few things I have wanted but never had the opportunity to have. Seth and Jono's love is one of those things. They loved each other more than life itself, Jono refused to go anywhere without Seth, and Seth... he worshipped Jono. It's a union that mortals and gods alike only dream of, they were truly blessed./

Yugi smiled.

It sounded nice. Everyone wants to find someone like that, someone to love and cherish someone to spend all of eternity with.

If his best friend could have that, well then Yugi wasn't about to sit around when there was work to do.

/So exactly what are we supposed to do? Did Lady Habibah say anything specific?/

/Bakura and myself are to make sure that Kaiba and Jou spend as much time together as possible, however/ at this part Yami paused and Yugi frowned unsure of why the spirit seemed so uncomfortable. /We also have to make sure that they don't engage in any sexual activities/

/Sexual activities?!/ Yugi blushed.

/Yes, she did not give a reason why, but she stressed that it's extremely important that we make sure it doesn't happen./

/i don't see how that would be a problem, I can't see Jou and Kaiba doing... That./

/Do you remember the strange glow we saw surrounding Jou and Kaiba earlier?/

/Yes./

/Lady Habibah gave no explanations, however she did say that Jou and Kaiba were going to feel more compelled to have sex with each other. That's why we have to make sure it doesn't happen./

Yugi took a deep breath, /So we have to bring them together but make sure they don't, sleep with each other/

/Yes/

/Alright, we'll just have to think of a way to get them some privacy, without actually giving them privacy/ amethyst eyes swept over the classroom as the boy's mind raced when his eyes fell on a vacant seat near the front of the class.

/You said that Bakura is supposed to be helping you right?/

Yami gave an annoyed growl, /Yes/

/Well where is he, Ryou isn't in his seat and he never misses class/ Yugi's eyes spotted two more vacant seat's as well. /Kaiba and Jou aren't back from the principal's office either. I wonder what they could be doing for so long/

Suddenly Yugi felt Yami's panic, /Aibou, we have to find Ryou/

/Why?/

/Something tells me Jou and Kaiba's disappearance is no coincidence./

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Why are we still here my lady?"

"Bakura is up to something, I saw a few glimpses of a plan in his mind just before we left them. Unfortunately the thief's thoughts are so chaotic that I'm not exactly sure what it is. But something tells me it'll be worth the watch."

Habibah and Abayomi strolled along the empty hallways. The purple haired girl had her arms behind her back, while her slave kept his arms folded over his chest with an annoyed scowl on his face.

Habibah glanced at him from the corner of her eye and smiled at the small pout she's sure he doesn't know he's making, "Something wrong Aba?"

The brunette bit his lip before looking up at his mistress, "I understand your reason's for asking for Pharaoh Atemu's help, but why on earth would you involve the tomb thief?"

"Because we need him."

"What for, I'm sure the Pharaoh could handel the task on his own."

"Yes, he probably could," Habibah gave a nod. "In all honesty Bakura's involvement would probably do a lot more harm than good."

"Then why-"

"Time spent with his hikari has softened Pharaoh somewhat. He would not be able to make the cut throat decisions that Bakura would if the need ever came."

Abayomi started to protest but Habibah interrupted. "Lady Hathor said to do whatever it takes, Bakura has the edge to make it happen. Should the thief go too far, Atemu will intervene."

"And if he can't control the situation?" The slave asked with a glare.

"Really you have absolutely no faith in them, do you?" Habibah gave a sigh, "Should it come to that then I will put a stop to it. I doubt there's anything Bakura could do, that would force me to intervene, but still."

"Lady Habibah, I don't think-"

"Oh relax will you! They'll be fine." The purple haired girl growled as she rolled her eyes. "Besides, in a way Bakura reminds me of you, so I'm sure they'll be fine."

The brunette mouth fell open, "Me?! How the hell do I remind you of him?"

"Aba. You don't honestly think I'm so naïve that I don't know, you were once trying to kill me, do you?"

Abayomi froze and his eyes grew impossibly wide, "I-I..."

"To this day I still have no idea why you would have suddenly changed your mind," the girl reached towards the slaves face and brushed a lock of hair from his face. "You've changed dramatically since Lady Hathor first gave you to me, I'll never understand why."

Abayomi blushed and turned his head away when Habibah suddenly smiled, the purple haired girl tossed her arm around his neck and nodded towards the white haired male approaching them.

"There he is. I wonder what he's planning."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The thief had an absolutely evil smirk on his face as he made his way down the hall.

/Kura, I don't think this is such a good idea/ Ryou said through their mind link, the boy was already on edge because his yami decided to take over his body to carry out this less than sensible plan.

Although he didn't mind helping Kaiba and Jou get together, (the boy all but had a heart attack when Bakura dumped the news on him) he didn't think that this was quite the right way to do it.

/Habibah said to make sure the priest and his sex toy have time alone together. So how the fuck is this not a good idea?/

/What if Kaiba and Jou get mad? There won't be a point to any of this if they just end up hating each other even more/

/Relax, they won't hate each other/ Bakura said with an annoyed growl, /Look the sooner that train wreck gets it together the sooner I get to fuck you. If that isn't reason enough to speed things up I don't know what is/

The spirit smirked when he felt Ryou's rush of embarrassment.

Unlike Yami, Bakura didn't even try to keep his feelings from Ryou. In fact he made a point of tormenting his hikari with all kinds of R-rated thoughts and fantasies that featured the two of them every chance he got.

Thankfully after ignoring the thief for a whole week, Ryou managed to convince him to not put on another porn show when he's trying to study or writing a test.

Suddenly they saw Kaiba rushing down the corridor headed in the opposite direction, looking several different shades of pissed off.

Bakura's smirk grew into a grin and he hurried after him, without alerting his prey of his presence the thief managed to sneak up behind Kaiba. His eyes quickly darted around the hall way until they fell on the boys locker room door, where the janitor's keys where hanging off the lock.

Now is that luck or what.

Still wearing that smug look Bakura waited for the other to walk passed the room, when he slammed the CEO against the door and quickly opened it to push him inside. With the brief case in his hand falling with a loud clump on the floor.

"What the-" Kaiba hit the cold floor with a thud before he looked up and found the albino smirking down at him from the other side of the threshold. "BAKURA! What the-"

Before the CEO could finish his sentence the thief closed the door and locked it.

Bakura twirled the heavy ring of keys on his finger as Kaiba started pounding on the door demanding to be let out.

/Kura he sounds angry/

/He'll get over it/ Bakura said dismissively as his eyes glinted with demonic glee. /One down, One to go/

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Habibah and Abayomi stood gaping in the hallway as they watched Bakura walk off in another direction, whistling a tune while he twirled the keys in his hands.

Once he'd disappeared around the corner, the apprentice and slave brought their attention back to the door in front of them where a severely pissed off Kaiba was trying to break down the door.

"BAKURA!"

"Well this is unexpected."

"Is the situation out of control yet my lady?"

Habibah blinked several times before she answered, "I'm not exactly sure."

No more than twenty seconds later Bakura came back.

"LET ME GO DAMN IT!"

Dragging a struggling Jounouchi with his arm around his neck.

"Quit whining like a little bitch and cooperate." The spirit growled as he started looking for the locker room key on the ring.

"Where the hell is Ryou?! Does he know you're doing this?!"

"Yes, and he agrees that this is for your own good."

/No I don't!/

"What's for my own good?" The blond turned his head to the side to see what the albino was doing when he caught sight of a door and started struggling even harder.

"Damn it Bakura if you don't let go of me right now, I'll-"

"JOU?!"

The two paused and looked up to find Yugi staring at them with wide eyes, light flashed brightly and suddenly Yami was standing in Yugi's place with a glare on his face.

"Let's make this quick."

Bakura finally found the key and unlocked the door, once it was unlocked it immediately swung open to reveal a fuming Kaiba.

However before the CEO could move Bakura took the opportunity to push Jou at him causing them both to stumble and fall back into the locker room.

"Have fun." The spirit locked the door and gave it a satisfied grin, when he was suddenly turned around and faced with Yami.

"What in Ra's name do you think you're doing?!"

"My job, oh great and mighty _Pharaoh_." Bakura drawled as he ripped his arm away from Yami's grasp to fold them over his chest.

"Your job? Are you forgetting what Lady Habibah said?" Yami growled as he glared at the albino.

"She said to make sure Kaiba and Jounouchi spend time together and they are."

"BAKURA! YOU'RE DEAD WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE!" Jou screamed from the door.

"Too late for that." The spirit called back.

"Yes, but she also said to keep an eye on them-"

"So we can stop them if they try to fuck," Bakura gave an annoyed growl. "What's your point?"

The door rattled furiously and loud pounding came from it.

Crimson eyes narrowed dangerously and Yami's hands clenched into fists. "How are we supposed to keep an eye on them if they are locked in a room?!"

"Relax, they won't get that far."

"And how do you know that?"

Bakura shrugged and started fishing in his pockets for something, "I don't, look if they start moaning then I'll open the door."

"Bakura-" Yami blinked when he saw the albino pull out a shiny cell phone and start fiddling with the thing. "Where did you get that?"

"I pulled it off of Kaiba before I tossed him in there." Bakura said nodding to the door. "Don't want him calling his personal body guards just yet."

"BAKURA YOU PALE FREAK! WHERE THE HELL IS MY PHONE!"

/Yami he's got a point/

/Aibou?!/

/The point is to make sure they spend time together and as long as we stop them from.../ Yugi paused /then it works out doesn't it?/

/Aibou/ Yami gave a sigh.

/Can we at least give Bakura's plan a chance, please./

Yami growled low in his throat. No good could come from this.

/Fine/

**A/N: there it is.**

**Tell me what you think**

**Please review.**


End file.
